disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Toy Story
Lego ''Toy Story'' is a Lego theme based on the Disney·Pixar's ''Toy Story'' film franchise. The first four sets were released on December 30, 2009, with an additional two sets being released on January 4, 2010. In May, five Lego and four Duplo sets were released under the Toy Story 3 sub-theme. Sets Lego The first Toy Story sets were released on December 30, 2009. Army Men on Patrol is a 90 piece set. The sets features include an 8 cm (3") jeep, a stretcher and four minifigures. The minifigures include three plain army men and a medic. Buzz's Star Command Spaceship is a 257 piece set. The set features include a Star Command spaceship with is 18 cm (7") tall, a moon buggy, an Emperor Zurg minifigure and a Buzz Lightyear minifigure. This set is based on the spin-off TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Woody and Buzz to the Rescue is a 92 piece set. Its features include RC the car with a pull-back motor, a Woody minifigure, and a Buzz Lightyear minifigure attached to a rocket. The car measures 13 cm (5") long. Woody's Roundup! Was the fourth set to be released in December. It is a 502 piece set, its features include the sheriffs building, a jail, a mine, and four minifigures. It is 28 cm (11") long, 20 cm (8") tall and over 10 cm (4") wide. The four minifigures include Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete. This set is based on the show-within-a-show Woody's Roundup. All of these sets have a recommended age range of 6–12, except Buzz's Star Command Spaceship, which has an age range of 7-14. Five days later an additional two sets were released with an age rating of 7–14. Both sets had only an alien for the minifigures. Construct-a-Buzz is a 205 piece set. The set features include a buildable Buzz Lightyear that is 18 cm (7") tall with a retractable helmet and moveable wings, Buzz's laser cannon and a Squeeze Toy Alien minifigure. Construct-a-Zurg is a 118 piece set. The set features include a buildable Emperor Zurg that is 23 cm (9") tall with a rotating waist, a sphere-shooting cannon, and a Squeeze Toy Alien minifigure. On May 4, 2010 five sets were released in the United States based on the events of Toy Story 3. Four days later the sets were released in the United Kingdom. Trash Compactor Escape is a 370 piece set with an age rating of 7–12. The set features include a crane claw, a dumpster, a 40 cm (16") conveyor belt and five minifigures. The minifigures include Lotso, Hamm, Woody and two squeeze toy aliens with different markings on their face, the same markings on their body, and no markings on their legs. Western Train Chase is a 584 piece set with an age rating of 7–14. The set features include a locomotive, three train cars and six minifigures. The minifigures include Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, and Hamm as Evil Doctor Porkchop. Pizza Planet Truck Rescue is a 225 piece set with an age rating of 6–12 and is based on the fictional Pizza Planet restaurant. The set features a 20 cm (4") pizza truck and four minifigures – Buzz, Rex, Hamm and a squeeze toy alien. Lotso's Dump Truck is a 129 piece set which also has an age range of 6–12. The set features include a 14 cm (5.5") dump truck and three minifigures – Lotso, Chunk and Stretch. The dump truck driver is not a minifigure. Garbage Truck Getaway is a 402 piece set with an age rating of 7–14. The set features 22 cm (8.5") dumpster and four minifigures. The minifigures include Buzz, Jessie, Twitch and Lotso. Twitch is an exclusive to Garbage Truck Getaway. A promotional set, Alien Space Ship, was released across Europe. In the United Kingdom it was made redeemable at Tesco stores, along with a Lego Toy Story Keychains, or a minifigure magnet set. Two additional promotional sets were released through the United Kingdom's Daily Mirror. Woody's Camp Out was released along with the newspaper on July 17 and Buzz's Mini Ship was released with the paper on July 18. An Army Jeep set branded under the Toy Story 3 logo has also been released in 2010. Duplo A Duplo sub-theme was released at the same time in May as the Toy Story 3 sets. All of the sets have an age recommendation of 2–5 and are branded under the Toy Story 3 logo. Jessie's Round-Up is a 18 piece set which features a sheriff's wall, a Bullseye minifigure and a Jessie minifigure. Pizza Planet Truck is a 13 piece set. Its features include a Dinoco fuel sign and pump, a 12 cm (5") Pizza Planet truck, a Squeeze Toy Alien and a Buzz minifigure. The Great Train Chase is a 39 piece set. Its features include a 20 cm (8") locomotive and caboose, an archway, and three minifigures. The minifigures include Jessie, Buzz and Woody. Alien Space Crane is a 23 piece set. Its features include a crane with a shovel, a garbage truck and three minifigures – Buzz, Woody, and a Squeeze Toy Alien. External links *Toy Story at Lego.com Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Disney LEGO Themes Category:Toy Story Category:Merchandise Category:Toys